1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear projection type image display apparatus for forming an enlarged image on a screen by projecting an image from behind the screen, and more particularly to a technique for appropriately fitting the screen to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a screen to be fitted to a rear projection type image display apparatus (hereinafter sometimes referred to as simply “apparatus”), it is known to prevent the screen from warping, bending or deformation otherwise by giving tensions in the up-and-down (vertical) and right-and-left (horizontal) directions. For instance, JP-A-2001-154274 (on paragraphs 0022 through 0025, and in FIGS. 6 through 7) discloses a way of providing a tension in the vertical direction of a lenticular lens sheet with the weights of a glass sheet and a Fresnel lens sheet and a tension in its horizontal direction with a coil spring or the like.